


Family Visit - An Asagao Academy FriendFic

by MarinaNoon



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaNoon/pseuds/MarinaNoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana visits Jimmy during summer and they have a great time. No romance, just two pals hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Visit - An Asagao Academy FriendFic

    Soon, it was time to pack our suitcases. Summer was around the corner and the students were ready to head back home. I was looking forward to see Dad again, but I would miss all the new friends I had made. Especially the one's I wouldn't see again next year since they graduated. Mai and I hugged each other as she got up to leave the train at the station near the airport. Her parents were on a trip through America and they wanted her to take a plane to New York where they would pick her up.  
    After Mai left, I was alone in the compartment. The other Normal Boots members had been picked up by their parents in Higanbana or had already gotten off the train, so I was the only one left on the train. I stared out the window until suddenly the compartment door slid open.  
    "Hey Hana." I turned around.  
    "Jimmy!"  
    Jimmy smiled as he closed the compartment door behind him and took seat across from me.  
    "So I heard you live in Amaririsu?" I nodded. He beamed at me.  
    "That's fantastic! I live in a town not too far from Amaririsu!"  
    "What really? That's awesome, that means we can visit each other during summer!"  
    We spend the next hour talking about the things we could do during summer. The longer we talked, the happier I grew. I wasn't going to spend the summer alone after all!  
    When we got out at our train station, I was smiling from ear to ear. Jimmy was a great friend and it would be awesome spending time with him.  
    My Dad picked me up and I waved Jimmy goodbye. He was being picked up by his family. They, like most of the families of Asagao students, were rich and rumor had it that they owned a big pretzel company.  
    As we drove off the parking lot, my father shot me a quick glance.  
    "So... was that young man your boyfriend?"  
    I errupted into laughter, but then felt bad for Jimmy so I immediately stopped.  
    "No, Dad. His name is Jimmy and he also goes to Asagao. He lives in a town not too far from Amaririsu, and he asked me if I wanted to come visit him during summer."  
    "That is wonderful, Hana. I'm so happy for you that you finally found friends. How is Mai doing?"  
    "Oh, she's fine, her parents are on vacation in America during summer and she's taking a plane there today. In fact, I think she should be boarding soon."  
    On the drive to Amaririsu I told my Dad about all the crazy stuff that happened in Asagao. It was great to see him again after a whole year.  
  
    Two weeks later, I was standing at the front door of a big family house. It wasn't quite a mansion, but you could still tell that those people had money. I grew nervous.  
    Slowly I reached out my hand to press the door bell. I could hear it go off somewhere deep in the house. After a few moments, I could hear a loud rumble before the door opened.  
    "Hana! You're here!"  
    Jimmy stood in front of me, beaming like the sun. I immediately noticed that something about him had changed.  
    "You got a new hair cut!"  
    "Yeah, you like it?" Jimmy's hair didn't lay flat on his forehead like it used to, instead it was now combed back. Even though it was just a different haircut, it made him look much more mature.  
    "Come in, Hana, let me show you around the house!"  
    I followed him through a long hallway. As we passed a flight of stairs, it became obvious what made all the noise earlier. Shards of a vase were sprawled across the floor.  
    "Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that" said Jimmy, looking around nervously. "When I heard you ring the door bell, I was so excited I accidentally knocked over this vase. Let's just hope my Dad doesn-"  
    "JIMOTHY ANN WHETZEL." Jimmy's father stood at the end of the hallway, visibly angry. Also wow, "Jimothy", that's a real name??  
    Jimmy tried to duck behind me, but me being only a few inches taller than him really didn't help.  
    Long story short, Jimmy had to clean up the mess while Mr. Whetzel invited me into the kitchen to a plate of banana muffins. By the time I had finished eating my muffin, Jimmy was done collecting the vase shards and we could finally go to his room.  
    I thanked Jimmy's father for the welcoming gesture and followed Jimmy upstairs.  
    Pink. That was the only way to describe Jimmy's room.  
    The walls were plastered with posters of Princess Pear, Animal Intersection and Nokemon. A big plushie of the Nokemon Slowsis sat on Jimmy's bed, next to a giant Nario plushie that had a tag on his belly that read "my son".  
    Jimmy also had a TV, a Gintendo GameSquare connected to it and copies of Stupendous Stomping Sisters: Maylene (objectively the worst Stomping game) and Animal Intersection: Country Life sat next to it.  
    On his desk I could see that Jimmy had attempted to draw a picture of the Steven Galaxy characters Mirror and Coal, where Mirror was punching Coal in the face.  
    I looked back at Jimmy, who was looking at me expectantly.  
    "Well, how do you like it?"  
    "It's amazing, I really like the... pink!"  
    We spent the afternoon playing Stomping Sisters and Nokemon. Luckily I brought my 4ds, and by now I even had a game for it! I had a copy of Nokemon Dog while Jimmy had Nokemon Cat.  
    He traded me a Gigglywuff holding a Noon Stone so I could evolve it right away. In return I gave him my Basfee. I thought it looked ugly and didn't want it, but Jimmy was really desperate to get it for some reason. I suspected that it was secretly super rare or something, but for me it just looked like another Karpidarp clone.  
    After a while, Jimmy got up and looked at me solemnly.  
    "Hana, I have to show you something." I was a bit confused why he suddenly was so serious, but nodded anyways.  
    "Close your eyes."  
    I closed my eyes. I could hear Jimmy opening a wardrobe and pulling something out. Then the rustling of clothes fabric. Was he... changing?  
    "Okay, you can open your eyes."  
    I opened my eyes and gasped. Jimmy stood in front of me, wearing a -apparently handmade- Princess Pear dress. He even had the tiara Pear was wearing and put it on his head as I looked him up and down in amazement.  
    He looked gorgeous in it.  
    "Jimmy, this is... amazing! Did you make this yourself?" He nodded proudly, while he let me examine the fabric that was neatly sewn together.  
    "It took me three months to make, but now it's finally done! I had some help from Luke. Apparently he's really good at making costumes and that kind of stuff."  
    He twirled around, his dress fluttering beautifully around him.  
    Suddenly, Jimmy's phone vibrated. He looked at the screen. His mouth dropped.  
    He held out his phone to me so I could read the message he had been sent. It was from Wallid.  
    "Hey Jimmy, here is something that might interest you:  
  
According to all known laws  
of aviation,  
there is no way a bumblebee  
should be able to fly.  
Its wings are too small to get  
its fat little body off the ground.  
The bumblebee, of course, flies anyway  
because bumblebees don't care  
what humans think is impossible.  
Yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
Yellow, black. Yellow, black.  
Ooh, black and yellow!  
Let's shake it up a little.  
Barry! Breakfast is ready!  
Coming!  
Hang on a second.  
Hello?  
\- Barry?  
\- Adam?  
\- Can you believe this is happening?  
\- I can't. I'll pick you up.  
Looking sharp.  
Use the stairs. Your father  
paid good money for those.  
Sorry. I'm excited.  
Here's the graduate.  
We're very proud of you, son.  
A perfect report card, all B's.  
Very proud.  
Ma! I got a thing going here.  
\- You got lint on your fuzz.  
\- Ow! That's me!  
\- Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000.  
\- Bye!  
  
    I couldn't help but laugh. Wallid had sent Jimmy the entire script of Bumblebee Movie. Wallid really was the master of memes.  
    Jimmy sighed as he put his phone away.  
    "He always does it when you least expect it."  
    We spent the rest of the day watching the new episodes of Steven Galaxy that had just been released in France for whatever reason, and had an overall great time.  
    The doorbell rang at 7pm. Dad was here to pick me up.  
    I hugged Jimmy and said goodbye, shook Mr. Whetzel's hand and got in the car.  
    "Well, honey, how was it?"  
    "It was great, Dad! I'm so glad Jimmy lives close to us. Oh, by the way, PBG and his family want to visit us soon."  
    "Oh really? That's nice, I haven't seen them since we moved..."  
   

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://fictionbynoon.tumblr.com/post/144908355344/family-visit-an-asagao-academy-friendfic


End file.
